zees_inside_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: French Guiana - Devil's Exile
| previousseason = Survivor: Maluku Islands | nextseason = Survivor: Uganda - BvBvB }} *Place a brief description of your season here. Twists *'Tribes Divided by Age: '''The tribes are divided by age. Those eighteen through twenty-nine are on Jalbot, while those thrity and above are on Tompoc. *'Exile Island: ' Devil's Island acts as Exile Island, where a member of each tribe is sent every round to look for the Devil's Idol, which allows a castaway to play the idol on another castaway, shifting all of the votes for them to the castaway the idol is played on. Castaways *In making avatars for your contestant, you have the freedom to choose your avatar generator. But we encourage you to use http://www.faceyourmanga.com for your avatars. Uploading pictures is encouraged for your contestants to be recognized, but please make sure your images comply with the wiki's uploading policies. *As for the number of contestants it is up to you how many are playing in your season. *Edit this table as you please. If this table needs a new colum to cater tribe switches, keep this table as is. If your season will not have a tribe switch of any kind, kindly a column with the header "Switched Tribes." Season Summary The Game * Add or remove some episodes if necessary. * If your fan fiction will have a Final Three instead of a Final Two, it is up to you. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real ''Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Bailey |— | | | |— |— |— | | | | | | |— | | | | |— ! rowspan="3" colspan="3"| Jury Vote |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Rodrigo |— | | | |— |— |— | | | | | | |— | | | | |— |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Samson | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | |— | | | | |— |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Tessa | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | | |— | | | | | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Patrick | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | |— | | | | colspan="2" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Gretchen | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | | | | |— | | | colspan="3" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Katherine | |— |— |— |— | | | | | | | | |— | | colspan="4" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Heather |— | | | |— |— |— | | | | | | | | colspan="5" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Danni |— | | | | | |— | | | | | colspan="8" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dan | rowspan="2"| — | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" rowspan="2" |rowspan="2"| — |rowspan="2"| — | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="9" rowspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2"| | rowspan="2" |- | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Parker | |— |— |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="10" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | | | | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Nathan |— | | | |— |— |— | | colspan="14" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Dee |— | | | | | | | colspan="15" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left;"|Naiche | |— |— |— | | | colspan="16" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- |align="left" | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Anna | |— |— |— | | colspan="17" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Elijah |— | | | | colspan="18" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;"|Crystal |— | | | colspan="19" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|Ken | | colspan="21" rowspan="1" style="white-space: nowrap; background-color: rgb(166,166,166);" | |} Author's Notes *This WONDERFUL logo was created by the AMAZING User:MightyUke416!